Around the World-A Hogwarts SongFic
by SlytherinAngel
Summary: This is my first songfic, and it's kind of out there. But that's okay, because so am I...I think. Kidding! Please read, and yes, I know it's different.


My Song Fic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own this song or any of the HP characters…I can try though…I wonder how much money she'll take…  
  
A/N: This is NOT your normal song fic. It's strange and kind of demented…but I'm only saying that because I think that word 'demented' is cool.  
  
  
  
Kisses of the sun - Were sweet I didn't blink  
I let it in my eyes - Like an exotic dream  
The radio playing songs - That I have never heard  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word  
  
She sat in the dining hall with a tune in her head. She hummed it out loud, and her friend looked at her strangely.   
"What?" She asked. He shook his head and turned back to his food. She hummed, and he looked again.  
"What?" she asked yet again.   
"It's nothing." He turned away. Must he keep doing that? Did he like it or was he annoyed by it? She was done eating. She took out a notepad and quill and wrote down the words that were coming into her mind. This was her day for music.   
Sure, the tune might be the same the whole song, but the words kind of drew you away from that. They were original and totally different. This was the kind of material she needed for the dance. She was performing with her 'band'.   
  
Just la la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just la la la la la- And everybody's singing  
La la la la la- And now the bells are ringing   
  
Yes, that was good. It wasn't perfect, but it would do. She liked it. Not enough ideas yet, but that didn't matter.  
She ran up to the common room. "Mushroom fairies," got her in and she ran to tell her friends.   
"I've got it!" She told them. They were sitting in the common room by the fire doing homework.  
"You've got what?" Her older friend said.  
"The song."  
She looked at the three by the fire. "Listen." She sang the first part of her song. The older girl started nodding her head and sang  
  
La la la la la - La la la la la la la - La la la la la- La la la la la la la  
La la la la la- La la la la la la la - La la la lal la- La la la la la la la  
  
Yes, that was it. Lots of 'la's, but it sounded good.   
"Can you boys think of a way to write that?" They looked at each other and nodded.   
"Let me see the parchment," her older friend said suddenly. She handed the paper over, and the other girl whispered  
  
Inside an empty room - My inspiration flows  
Now wait to hear the tune - Around my head it goes  
The magic melody - You want to sing with me   
Just la la la la la - The music is the key  
  
"Yes!" she cried, and made the rest of the verse a key higher  
  
And now the night is gone - Still it goes on and on  
So deep inside of me - I long to set it free  
I don't know what to do - Just can't explain it to you  
I don't know what to say - Oh not another word  
  
"You've got it girls!" cried the voice of the other boy in the group from the stairs. "Try the chorus again."  
  
  
Just la la la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just la la la la la - It's all around the world   
Just la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing  
  
The other girl sang  
  
La la la la la - La la la la la la la - La la la la la - La la la la la la la  
La la la la la - La la la la la la la - La la la la la - La la la la la la la  
  
  
  
The crowd cheered. The Christmas Dance at Hogwarts had gotten big hits, and most of the school was staying.  
  
The kisses of the sun…  
  
Hermione echoed.  
  
La la la la la - It goes around the world  
Just la la la la la - It's all around the world  
Just la la la la la - And everybody's singing  
La la la la la - And now the bells are ringing  
  
La la la la la - La la la la la la la - La la la la la - La la la la la la la  
La la la la la - La la la la la la la - La la la la la - La la la la la la la  
  
Harry had the beat on the drums, while Ron and George held the melody on the guitars.  
  
Around - Around - Around the world…  
  
And there was Ginny, leading the band into fame.   
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know, the end was cheesy, and you all were probably expecting that. Sorry for the cheesyness! (And if you were wondering who the friend was in the dining hall, it was Colin Creevy.)  
  
  



End file.
